You don't embarrass me
by HorcruxCupcake
Summary: Post ep S29E28 Zax with a bit off Adam/Jess Oneshot. Max and Zoe leave the ED to go to the ball...


**A/N: Another fantastic episode! I love casualty, the writing just seems to get funnier and more light hearted as time goes on and now Louise knows that Robyn likes Lofty as well! Poor Lofty though he looked so confused. And Zax are so sweet - can't get over them and I don't want to. Although I am a little bit disappointed because when I saw the spring trailer I thought Zoe was walking down the steps with Max in a wedding dress but it was the final clip of those they showed tonight. :( But you never know :D fingers crossed. Hope you enjoy. There's also guest appearances from two old characters in this fic since it was a doctors ball. ;)**

* * *

"So you will behave won't you? I don't want to be embarrassed by you at the end of the night" Zoe said.

"Shut up and get inside" Max shoved her through the door, then added "Blimey, I'm definitely out of my league."

The room was lavishly decorated with ornate white and gold. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling lighting the room with a golden glow that reflected off the strikingly polished mirrors outlined with even more elaborate figurines. Looking up they saw pictures painted with the finest brush strokes; eligible to be hung in the Louvre themselves and the floor too was cultured and sophisticated, much like the people gathered in the centre, dancing to elegant ballroom concertos.

"At least you know what it's like to be on the other side of the job. Most of the people in this room will be private consultants who only get their hands dirty when they get a pay rise."

"Oh so that's why you didn't want me to come, you didn't want me to be associated with you in front of these people."

"Max you know that's not true" she turned to look at him.

"Relax I'm joking"

"Well I'm not, if you're going to be going on about that the whole night we can leave now. What makes you think I'm embarrassed about you anyway, I never said I was?"

"Not embarrassed no. Just that you were going to have to keep an eye on me."

"You overheard me talking to Dylan" she realised

"Yeah"

"Ok look, it wasn't how it sounded. I don't know what to do at these things half of the time when I'm on my own and I know you've never been to one before."

"Right so that makes you think I'm not grown up enough to look after myself."

"I didn't say that"

"You didn't have to"

"I didn't want to. I didn't mean it like that. Like I said earlier I'm not used to normal relationships and I didn't realise you were just teasing me ok. I was too worried about how to act tonight, with a partner who I actually care about, to get the joke. I'm sorry."

"Well you could start by not arguing with said partner."

Zoe smiled "Forgiven?"

"Yeah" Max laughed and pinched her bum.

"Not here" Zoe warned him through clenched teeth. But that only made Max grin wider.

"Champagne?" A passing waiter offered them as they made there way over to a table.

"Thanks" Zoe accepted but Max declined. She raised her eyebrows at him questioningly.

"Despise the stuff" he said pulling a face "Do you think I can get a pint from anywhere?"

Zoe kicked him under the table "What was that for!?" he protested

"We're supposed to be sophisticated proffessionals"

"Said she who's kicking people under the table. I told you not to show me up." He winked

"Shut up" she said placing her finger over his lips. Unfortunately at that moment they were interuppted.

"Well well, Zoe Hannah, fancy meeting you here."

"Adam, Jess!" Zoe exclaimed jumping up and hugging her old friends "It's great to see you, how are you?"

"Great thanks. How are you?"

"I'm good thanks. Sit down, there's no one else here. This is Max by the way, Max this is Adam and Jess who used to work at Holby."

"Nice to meet you" Max said leaning forward to shake their hands.

"Are you a doctor in the ED now?" Adam asked as he sat down.

"Me a doctor, no I don't have half as many brains as Zoe has."

Zoe laughed modestly "So you must be a nurse then?" Jess assumed

"No, I'm just a porter"

"Oh right" said Adam, leaving them in uncomfortable silence for a minute or two before Zoe spoke.

"So when did you two get back together?" she asked them

"I came back from America last year and accepted nursing post at St James' peadiatrics department" Jess explained "Didn't realise until I got there that Adam was working in the ED."

Zoe smiled "Everyone said you two were meant for each other. I'll have to tell Charlie I've seen you?"

"Is he still there I'm surprised he hasn't retired yet?"

"Yeah he is and Tess. There aren't many old faces left though."

"It seems ages ago, since I was their. Another lifetime" Adam said and Zoe nodded reminiscently.

They sat talking for a while about people in the ED, past and present until the conversation died down and Max asked Zoe if she wanted to dance.

"I don't know, two left feet me" she said

"Bet you haven't, come on" he said holding out his hand which she reluctantly accepted and lead her away from the table.

"Little young for Zoe don't you think" Adam commented to Jess watching them walk away

"At least he's of age" she said

"True" Adam laughed

"He's a smooth talker though I'll give him that and he scrubs up well"

"Having a good look were you?"

"Why the use of the past tense" Jess replied glancing over at where Zoe and Max were swaying on the dance floor. "He's taken anyway" she sighed

"Charming" Adam said taking a long drink of his champagne.

Over on the dance floor Max and Zoe were having an entirely different conversation "See you can dance" Max said

"I would hardly call ths dancing"

"I've seen you dancing in the pub loads of times. Granted this is slightly different but the basic principles still apply"

"Slightly different" Zoe laughed "I think that's a bit of an understatement Mr Walker"

"I don't know, me and you dancing to rubbish music while you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk"

"Mmm nearly" Max assessed her

"I'm not" she objected "Anyway you're not drinking so I'm trusting you."

"Trusting me, really?"

"Yes actually as surprising as it may be I do trust you"

"Only because I'm not drinking though right"

"Well…"

"Now you mention it though I am thirsty. You'd have thought there would have been some wine, or at least some water"

"Well most people aren't as fussy as you and don't turn their noses up at good quality fizz."

"Yeah but you know me, I only go for the very best" he said lifting her up slightly so their faces were barely apart.

"Is that so"

"Yeah" he nodded leaning forwards as she did until they were kissing. It didn't last for very long though before Zoe pulled away.

"Take me home." she breathed into his ear.

"It's only half past eleven"

"I'd rather spend the night with you than here"

Max grinned his usual childish grin making Zoe's stomach flutter with butterflies "Ditto" he said, feeling for her hand and pulling her closer into his side as they made their way towards the exit.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it and there weren't too many mistakes. I never have time to edit these. May have to re upload when I get chance. Thanks for reading! x**


End file.
